Devices for locking the wheels of a vehicle are generally known. For example, wheel chocks are commonly used to hold a trailer in place while parked and/or disconnected from the vehicle pulling such trailer. Wheel chocks are wedge-shaped blocks which frictionally fit into the nip between the tread of a tire and the ground. It is, however, recognized that a single wheel chock only prevents movement of the vehicle in one direction; therefore, two chocks would be necessary to prevent both forward and rearward motion.
More elaborate devices for locking the wheels of a vehicle are known. For example, Jackson (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,694,936 and 4,934,489) discloses designs for exterior brakes for tandem tires. As Jackson recognizes, recreational vehicles, trailers and larger vehicles often have tandem axles and tires, wherein tires on each side of the vehicle are closely spaced, along a fore-and-aft axis, from each other. Usually these tires are from 2 to 12 inches apart at the closest portion of the treads of each tire. It is often desired to park such a vehicle having tandem tires for an extended period of time. During this parking, it is desirable to brake or block the tires against movement, not only for safety against the vehicle rolling, but also for the purpose of securing the vehicle against theft.
Balogh et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,158), also discloses a more elaborate wheel chock for tandem wheels. The device includes a pair of members used to lock the wheels of a trailer against movement in both forward and rearward directions. The wheel chock disclosed by Balogh et al. includes a pair of wedge-shaped members which can be moved toward and away from each other for engagement with the opposed curved tread surfaces of tires on tandem wheels. In order to move the members, a flexible belt interconnects the wedge-shaped members, wherein the belt is wound onto a shaft as it is turned to move the members closer together. As seen in FIG. 1 of Balogh et al., it is clear that such a wheel chock does not include anti-theft features. The flexible belt is readily accessible and easily cut to remove such a chock. Further, no means for locking such device in place is included.
Jackson, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,694,936, discloses a wheel chock similar to that disclosed by Balogh et al. Upper and lower wedge-shaped members are utilized to fit between tandem wheels of a vehicle. Jackson further discloses a threaded bar, which is rotated to move the wedges together and apart. The bar can be locked against rotation by a padlock extending through a lock tab on the bar. Further, a tamper-free skirt is provided over one surface to deter cutting the bar. It is believed, however, that these anti-theft features are insufficient to secure a trailer or other parked vehicle having tandem wheels against theft. In particular, the single padlock may be cut, or the bar may be accessed from under a locked trailer.
The wheel locks disclosed by Jackson and Balogh et al., in addition to Herndon (U.S. Pat. No. 3,548,975), all utilize a pair of wedge-shaped members which are moved toward and away from each other to engage the tread surface of a pair of tandem wheels. It is noted that these devices are not permanently attached to the vehicle. The lower wedges would interfere with regular vehicle travel on a road or surface. Thus, each device must be carried in a remote location on the vehicle, and moved into position at the time of parking or chocking the wheels of the vehicle or trailer.
Accordingly, the need exists for a permanently mounted wheel lock and anti-theft device for vehicles, such as trailers, having tandem wheels. The wheel lock assembly should include anti-theft features which discourage would-be thieves or prevent such thieves from succeeding in unlocking the wheels. Further, the device should be permanently mounted to the trailer to prevent the need for separate storage and additional effort in locating and installing the device.
The present invention addresses these needs as well as other problems associated with existing wheel locks and anti-theft devices. The present invention also offers further advantages over the prior art and solves problems associated therewith.